The Legend of Gaepora
The Legend of Gaepora is the second spin-off of the critically universally praised Legend of Zelda series (which is real just in case if you lived under a rock), the first one being the Tingle series (which is also real). Premise Gaepora is the series's main protagonist. He is a wise and elderly man and is the father of Zelda. Usually, he hogs uses a bathroom every night in every location that he considers his home in the series. Then the Dark Side something evil comes up and clogs the pipes, causing him to be FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER!!! With that happening, he sets off to find the source of the problem, usually ending up having to fix multiple complex ancient cisterns which act as this series's dungeons. Overarching story elements in the series include the rumored fourth Triforce piece that is called "Triforce of Light" that is heard to be filled with the pressence of the Goddess, Hylia, which fills in the missing space in the Triforce, accused of being a rip-off similar to Ganondorf where he has an alternate form called Kaepora Gaebora whereas Ganondorf's alternate form is Ganon, and being revealed that he- SUPER SPOILER! RAWR!! EH? WAKA WAKA!!! Setting Like most Zelda games and unlike its first spin-off, Tingle, all of the games take place in Hyrule. Unlike most Zelda games though, most of the games in this series also tell, along with all of the known pieces of the Triforce, the rumor of a mysterious long-lost fourth piece of the Triforce called the "Triforce of Light" which holds the pressence of the Goddess, Hylia. Supposedly, the rumor also said that Hylia had her own role of creating Hyrule, besides protecting the land. It was that Her Grace brought upon the day and night cycle which "brings light at noonday with the Sun and helps fight the darkness at midnight with the Moon and the distant stars". The holder of this Triforce is said to bring the light onto the world and guide the Hero of Legends with radiant light. Now with that speculation done..........SAWYER!!! LOLOLOL h̶̰͉̙͔̻̜̫̖̉͐ͩi͋̉̒̉͂̇ͫ̂ͫ҉̞̜͙nͤ҉̭̯̭͉g̰̰̝̯͓̹͔ͧ̅́͡ ͉ ̫̭̩̬̯̦̆͆̅ͭ̀̌̂͞a̶̴̟̪̙̫ͦͦ̒̂͋̽͒͢g̶̖̯̬̤͓̱ͧ̒́̅̇ą̶̘͎̠̹͉̐ ͠ ̪i̦̬̱̐͑͂̒ͧͨn̶̰͉͉̠͗̓̾ͤ̑̍͆̎̌s̡̡̻͎͗͑̽̽́̇̄̉͢t̵̠̠̉͛͑ͭ̈́ ̈́̎̌ ͍ͅ ̖̹̲̺̬ͮ͟B̲͔̪̣̜ͫͨ̀ͅị͙̖̽͂ͤͩ̐̒̚r̛̗͚͚̞̘̯͑̈́̄̆̍̓͟d̸̡̛͇̩ͬ ̓ͥ -̨̮̤͖̞̇̽͗̏T̳̝̥̟̞̐̅ͫ͠y̭͙̩͐̍͐ͪ͝p̨̞͔͕͖͊̌ͫ̿̇̾̾̚s̡̡̻͎͗͑̽ ̽́̇̄̉͢t̵̠̠̉͛͑ͭ̈́̈́̎̌e̔̊̽̓ͣ̑ͭ̀͝ ̩s̟̻̠̪̳̣̰͌̓ͫ̅͋̕,̓͌̋ͣ͏̗̘̲ ̟̍̽ͦ̽̒̽ẽ̴̥̲̕͞t̏̏ͯͮ̋̿̾r̛̗͚͚̞̘̯͑̈́̄̆̍̓͟d̸̡̛͇̩ͬ̓ͥ ͙̋͋̀h̡̢̜̬̤̺͙ͬ̉̔̑ͅ?̢͇̳̰̟͒͘Imr̛̗͚͚̞̘̯͑̈́̄̆̍̓͟A Mh̶̰͉̙͔̻̜̫̖̉͐ͩissingNo ̫̭̩̬̯̦̆͆̅ͭ̀̌̂͞. Characters Protagonists * Gaepora - TBA * Zelda - TBA * Link - TBA Antagonists Supporting characters Recurring characters Gameplay Like traditional Zelda games, this series features gameplay which is a mixture of action, puzzles, adventure/battle gameplay, exploration, and questing, all of which are important to the Zelda franchise. Also in this series, stealth and platforming elements become more prominent. Music and sound It has the same, flowing style of music that are always in Zelda games, besides the fact that every music track is orchestrated. So yeah, don't expect any changes in the music part. It's fine as it is. Oh, and don't even think about expecting full-on voice work. The cutscenes are on par of Skyward Sword's cutscenes (which proves that a game doesn't need full theatrical cinematics to be GOTY). History MarioPhineas76 was on the Random-ness Wiki chat CAPsed out "THE LEGEND OF GAEPORA" and CCs and Cream loved the idea. So of course, the idea got realized on this wiki. Games * The Legend of Gaepora Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Gaepora Category:Video Games